


The Rest of Our Lives

by bluberriexD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, They are so in love, pure fluff, short and sweet, wedding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberriexD/pseuds/bluberriexD
Summary: Tony has a hard time writing his vows.





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to be participating in Ironhusbands Week 2019, hope to write a little bit more come the next few days ^_^

<strike>You’re the light of my life.</strike>

<strike>You’re my sunshine.</strike>

<strike>You are my rock.</strike>

  
Tony crumples yet another yellow sheet and throws it behind his head for DUM-E and U to play with. He chews at his bottom lip and taps away at the reactor in his chest. He’s asking himself one question over and over.

_Why the hell is it so hard to talk about his feelings?_

He’s built missiles, made the Iron Man suit and saved the world a couple dozen times, yet writing vows truly has to be the hardest thing he’s ever done. Or hasn’t done yet, apparently. Tony’s been at this for far longer than he’d care to admit. His mind has been drawing blanks all afternoon. Each attempt is cheesier than the last.

“You are out of this world,” he murmurs aloud as he scribbles it on paper. It’s distasteful, he decides. Tony sighs, “Your _ass _is out of this world. Whaddya’ think of that, JARVIS?”

“Quite romantic, I think, sir.”

Tony doesn't even have the desire to reply with a snarky comment of his own. He scratches through the attempt and hopes to start anew. Truth be told, he’s sure Rhodey will accept anything he decides to say come their wedding day. He wants it to be special, is all. Tony wants to find the right way to show his love for him.

He can hear Rhodey now, “I already know how much you love me. Don’t stress over it, Tones.” And he’d kiss Tony’s forehead, erasing that worrying crease.

But he _is_ stressing over it.

Rhodey has done so much for him over the years and Tony loves him with all his heart. It’s the least he can do, writing vows that actually mean something to the both of them. This is a one in a lifetime chance to share the depth of his feelings to Rhodey in front of their friends and family. Tony only wants to do it right.

Since their MIT days Rhodey took Tony under his wing. He would cover Tony in blankets whenever he passed out after a night of partying too hard. Rhodey would listen to him bounce under and over Tony’s ideas for constructing DUM-E and later U. He endured in Tony’s pranking phase and even one-upped an idea or three. Tony would have never learned to hate ice skating if it weren’t for him.

Rhodey searched and searched for him in the desert, knowing Tony was too stubborn to die. He was there after the wormhole, promising to scold Tony in the morning, but only after he kissed and touched every part of him. It was Rhodey who brought him back to himself.

That’s when it hits him.

Quickly, he scribbles yet another line. Once on paper, he feels at ease. A faint smile settles on his lips.

_You keep me going._

It suddenly doesn’t feel difficult anymore. His thoughts flow and Tony continues to write and write until he fills up half of the page. It isn't much, but it _feels_ right. Tony has the rest of his life to show and tell Rhodey just how much he loves him. 

The lab doors slide open for Rhodey to enter, a coffee in his hand. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and his tie is loosened. “How’re your vows comin’ along, Tones?” Rhodey settles his hip into the desk so to face Tony.

Tony looks up to meet his gaze, it’s full of adoration and love, he’ll never tire of it. He feels at home. “All I can say is you better have tissues on hand. You’re gonna’ be crying your heart out, Sour Patch.”

Rhodey chuckles, leaning toward him and places a kiss on Tony’s forehead, “The same can be said for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
